Red and Black
by Blacknight369
Summary: Romy! Final chapter of the story. Full on Romyness this time. Remy finally wakes up from his coma. May or may not have a sequel.
1. Narration

Hello peoples! I finally found time and inspiration to make a story. This is my first fanfic ever and I'm posting it in hopes of getting feedback on my writing because I want to be a write but I don't know if I suck or not. If I do suck I'll know that I'll be spending the rest of my life asking "Would you like fries with that?" So flames are welcome but please do tell me specifically what's WRONG with it.

I'm going to be majorly messing with the story line of the X-men in order for it to work so if that really bothers you please don't read because I don't want to read a review bitching about how I'm evil for changing the story line. Also I'm not that good with the accents so they'll be slight ones. The first part of the story is just a narration in Rogue's point of view but it won't have her accent in it and I'll be putting the first chapter and maybe the second if its done up right after so you have something to actually review on. I'll allow suggestions on what you would like to see in my story. I may or may not listen and do it but you can suggest away if it makes you happy as can be. Its rated R for things later on....which I won't be telling you yet or else it'll ruin everything. (yes I know I'm evil, tell me something I don't know. Lol I'm kidding)

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I did I don't own the X-men. Marvel and Stan Lee own them, though I'm trying to combine all my future birthday and Christmas presents from people and just ask for Remy but sadly its not working. I also don't own any of the scenes from movies that I used in my story. For example in the first chapter I use bits and pieces from the movie Girl Interrupted which is a movie I just love to death but I've yet to read the book due to not finding it in stores anywhere. (If you know where to get it please tell me and I will be ever so grateful

Summary: Rogue is the new patient at the Xavier Institute and nothing is how it seems. She keeps seeing weird things happen and a shadow is guarding her at night. She doesn't want to be there but she can't get out because everyone thinks she's insane and so she stays and harbors her secret of being a mutant with poisonous skin. But will a certain Cajun find he's way beneath her mask and melt her frozen heart? (I know its kind of a shitty summary but its better than you think...I hope...)

**Narration**

"People have been calling me crazy for as long as I can remember. The first time someone ever called me crazy was when I jumped out of the big Oak tree in the front yard in Mississippi when I was four. 'If I was crazy then, what am I now, insane? If I was crazy then, and crazy people are dangerous, then why was I said to be normal and fine all these years? If I was crazy for jumping, aren't most people?' These questions were the last things I asked, or really said for that matter, to Doctor William Stryker. I suppose they upset him, or maybe it was the fact that my face was inches from his when I said it and said it with a snarl tone in my voice. I doubt I'll ever know but whatever the reason, he got upset and decided rather quick with Doctor Essex, to ship me off to live at the Xavier Institute for 'treatment' with my fellow 'crazy' people and where I wouldn't be a 'danger to society.' In other words, he was sending me to hellish death"

That's the first part. I'm not asking you to read and review this little bit but if you want to go ahead. I'm going to try and get the first chapter to load today. I hope you liked this small part at least because that my be all you get if the other chapters won't load because a friend of mine tried to get it some of his stuff to load and it wouldn't. We still don't know why. Yes I'm rambling. I do this often just to let you know, so please don't be alarmed. Just laugh and call me a psycho like everyone else does! I wonder why the do that. (blank stare)


	2. Visitor in the Night

Here's the first chapter as promised. I have no idea when I'll be able to update again if you guys want a second chapter. It make or may not be before the end of the month. Anyways here's the story, enjoy!

**Chapter One**

An ugly, tacky, mustard yellow taxi pulled up and through the large iron gates of the Xavier Institute in New York. It had to be about eight at night. A full moon shone brightly in the night. The young female Goth in the large backseat looked at the place she was now to call "home." She shook the thoughts from her mind and tucked the two white stripes that framed her face behind her ears. She was dressed in a black halter top with a sheer long-sleeve shirt over it. Her black skirt came down to the middle of her thighs. She wore black tights and heavy snap combat boots that came a forth of the way up her calf. She had a spike dog collar on and a black cuff on her forearm. Her auburn red hair was the same length as her white bangs and the ends dwindle at her chin.

After reaching the front doors of the institute, the bearded cabbie opened the cab door for her and set her baggage by the right back tire. Slowly, the Goth got out and picked up her things, mumbling a petty thanks to the unbathed cabbie. She walked to the "doorway of death" and reached for the knocker. It flew open to reveal a nurse with white long hair. She smiled warmly and reached for one of the Goth's gloved hands to pull her inside. She pulled away quickly, glaring at the nurse. The nurse frowned slightly but said nothing. She motioned for her to follow and she did so but not before rolling her eyes in disgust at being treated as a child and began plotting the nurses demise.

They walked in silence to the check-in station where a nurse and two orderlies guarded the exit way. The white haired nurse explained to the other this was a new "patient" and handed a check-in board to the Goth and said, "Sign your name and add today's date next to it. You'll sign your release papers tomorrow when you meet with Professor Xavier. Your name is Rogue right?" Rogue nodded and did as she was told with a deep scowl on her face.

Rogue followed Ororo, the white haired nurse, to one of the double rooms that the less "dangerous" patients used. Ororo told her that she'd be using the right side of the room and left her to settle herself. Rogue laid her stuff on her new bed and she couldn't help wondering who had the bed before her and what happened to them. On the other bed, a young girl with brown hair up in a pony tail sat reading a book and a stuffed purple dragon with the name "Lockheed" on its collar. She wore blue jeans, a white shirt and a pink sweater.

The girl on the bed finally looked up and noticed Rogue standing there. "I'm, like, so sorry. I was totally wrapped up in my book that I didn't see you. Are you my new roommate? What's your name," she squealed rapidly. "My name's Katherine Pyrde but everyone, like, calls me Kitty though."

Rogue fought the brutal desire to roll her eyes again. She instead responded, "It's fine. Ah'm new. The name's Rogue. Is everybody here as giddy as ya?" Kitty just giggled and shook her head no. Rogue sighed in relief.

Suddenly there was a burst of commotion outside the door, interrupting the conversation. A young woman with black hair and red highlights, dressed in pure red, stormed in and stuck a chair beneath the door handle. She demanded to know who Rogue was and where Rita was. Ororo and three orderlies forced open the door. Ororo called the raging woman in red, Wanda, and helped the orderlies take her to her room where a straight jacket awaited.

Rogue looked to Kitty with a raised eyebrow. Kitty took a deep breath and proceeded to explain that Rita was Wanda's best friend and cousin. She slit her throat right after Wanda had left, that was two weeks ago. Rogue was shocked. She had no idea what to tell Kitty, so she just whispered an apology. Leaving the room quickly, Rogue stumbled upon the rec room where everyone else was.

Everyone looked at Rogue when she entered the room. They were all quick to introduce themselves to her. First was Scott Summers in a green sweater, khaki pants, and rose lens colored glasses. His red haired girlfriend Jean Grey stood next to him playing with his brown locks. She wore a sky blue long-sleeved shirt and khaki's as well. They stood near one of the five windows flirting ravously but only loud enough for them to truly hear.

Kurt Wagner was in a blue t-shirt and khaki's. he was fighting with the blonde haired Evan Daniels, who wore a white cut off shirt and camo green shorts. The two boys were next to the TV fighting over the remote. The were arguing and hitting each other.

On the floor was Booby Drake in blue jeans and a white t shirt. Sam Guthrie, Ray Crisp, and Jamie Madrox were next to him all wearing the same as Bobby. Roberto da Costa was sitting next to Ray, leaning on the coffee table. He was wearing a red tee and blue jeans.

Jubilee Lee, Rahne Sinclair, Amara Aquilla, and Tabitha Smith we all sitting on the couch. They were stuck wearing white dresses from the med lab. Jubilee was fuming because she wanted her yellow coat. the others kept yelling at her to shut up. They were all tired of her complaining.

Sitting on one of the windows sills was Piotr Rasputin. He struck an interest in Rogue. She couldn't help staring at him. He was quiet. He just sat there in a red muscle shirt and blue jeans reading a book in Russian.

Rogue was about to talk to the shy Russian when a certain pyromaniac bounded up to Rogue and tried to jump on her back. Piotr came out of nowhere and pulled him away before Rogue got a chance to castrate or kill him. In his thick Russian accent he said, "I apologize for my young friend. He refuses to take his pills. His name is St. John Allerdyce. We call him John or Pyro due to his crazed love of fire, though Remy and Logan usually fondly refer to him as 'the moron' or 'village idiot ."

Rogue was about to ask who Remy and Logan were when Logan appeared and locked John in his with Pietro Maximoff, Wanda's twin brother. Rogue took this as a sign to leave and thanked Piotr before returning to her room. She failed to notice the blood red on black eyes boring into her from the shadowed corner where no on ever really went. The eyes had noticed her pull up in the cab and had watched her the entire time she walked around the rec room. They never left her form, trailing up and down, admiring her feminine figure and beautiful emerald eyes.

Upon entering her room, she was forced to take two valium pills and told she'll meet Doctor Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier for counseling and paper signing after breakfast. Rogue growled in annoyance but agreed. After the nurse left, Kitty jumped on Rogue's bed asking if she had met everybody and if she thought any of the guys were cute. Rogue realized that Kitty was a gossip queen and told her no with a glare that said back off. Kitty pouted but wisely chose to say nothing further on the matter.

With a sigh, Rogue crawled into her bed. She laid there for hours, listening to Kitty's breathing and thinking about her mother, Raven Darkholme. The door opened but Rogue only heard it shut. She shot up like a bullet. Looking around, all she saw was the darkness of the night. Finally, in the corner closest to her bed, were two glowing red orbs. Staring at them, Rogue found herself drawn to them and couldn't look away. The slam of a door and Logan yelling in the hallway snapped her attention away from the orbs. Everything fell silent. Rogue looked back to the corner and the orbs were gone. She opened the door and stepped out quietly. She walked a few feet, when she turned back around to enter her room, she saw a dark figure dash around the corner at the other end of the hallway.

Without thinking twice, Rogue bolted down the hall and turned down the hall that the figure had. There was nothing there. She was frightened, disturbed, and confused. One of the doors opened and Logan stomped out looking like he was going to murder someone. Rogue gulped and her eyes widened when he looked her way.

"What are you doing out of bed darlin'? No ones allowed out of their rooms past eleven. Just because your door ain't locked, doesn't mean ya can wander around," Logan growled.

"Ah heard somethin' out here and got up to see what it was. Ah didn't mean nothin' by it," Rogue snapped back, annoyed due to lack of sleep.

Logan looked at her surprised by her outburst. He then smirked. "Y' got guts stripes. I like that. Don't lose it to this place." With that said, he turned back the way he came and walked to the end of the hall and turned left.

Rogue stood there a minute, dazed and confused, before realizing that she wasn't in trouble and had received a compliment from the toughest and most distant orderly ever to work at the Xavier Institute. She scurried back to her room before Logan could change his mind about punishing her. Laying down again, she felt something on her pillow. Picking it up, she found it to be a playing card, the Queen of hearts was just barely visible in the dark. There was writing on it but it was unreadable in the dark. Snuggling up to her pillow, she was deeply thinking about the card and the dark figure and wondering what the two red orbs were. She fell asleep with a slight smile tugging on her lips for the first time in seven years.

Ok peoples. There's the first chapter. I know there's not a lot of talking but that'll come later as well as the things that make this an R fic. So please review no....PLEASE! Yes, flames are welcome of course....


	3. Seeing Things

Hello again. I didn't think I'd be back for a second round but I am. I guess somebody out there does like my story eyes bulge in shock I'm going to clear something up since my friend bitched at me about my story and didn't even review. In this story there IS POWERS. I don't know why she got mad because there's powers but she did. If that offends anyone because there's powers, then I'm sorry? confused look on face Thank you few people who reviewed. I appreciate it and it stunned me but thanks. And not one of you said you hated it which is a surprise to me.

Thank you time!

**Antonia**-Thanks for saying that. Here's the update you wanted soon.

**Scarlet Stripes**-Hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you.

**SweetRevenge151**-Thanks. I'll try not to doubt too much. There'll be plenty of Romyness in this story, I think. You'll find out about the card this chapter, don't worry. I must ask, are you psychic? You asked about Rita...more on that later. evil grin I updated soon like you asked, well sooner than I was.

**Ishandahalf**-Thanks. I thought it was a good idea too. I try with the Romyness. I hope everyone enjoys the Romyness. I'll update as fast and soon as I can. I thought the bunny on crack comment was funny, it made me laugh and wonder, what would a bunny on crack be like?

Thank you all who read and reviewed. You made my day.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-men or Girl Interrupted (which is the movie that spawned this story idea). As much as I wish I did, I don't own Remy but I'm trying....damn patent thing....

**Summary: **Rogue is the new patient at the Xavier Institute and nothing is how it seems. She keeps seeing weird things happen and a shadow is guarding her at night. She doesn't want to be there but she can't get out because everyone thinks she's insane and so she stays and harbors her secret of being a mutant with poisonous skin. But will certain Cajun find his way beneath her mask and melt her frozen heart.

**Chapter Two**

:: is thoughts since for some reason the asterisk won't work.

Rogue's morning started with a pillow hitting her in the face, curtsey of Kitty who was rolling around on the floor laughing . Rogue growled, then smirked. She picked up the plastic cup of water on the white night stand by her bed and proceeded to pour it on the laughing Kitty who shrieked in terror. Rogue fell against the wall with the barred window, laughing at the look on Kitty's face. Ororo and Logan ran in asking, "What's going on in here!"

Kitty, having gotten over her shock, got up and hugged Rogue. Logan had a blank look on his face. Rogue explained what Kitty did and what she did in revenge. Logan burst out laughing, stunning Ororo. He left then with Ororo at his heels. Kitty dressed and ran to the dining hall for breakfast. Rogue dressed as well, she was about to walk out when she remembered the playing card from last night. Moving to her night stand, she opened the top drawer and pulled out the card. She could read it clearly now that is was light. On the back of the card was neatly written "_Accueillir à l'enfer mon ange_(1)." Rogue looked at it a little stunned. She was severely creeped out now. Someone was stalking her or something. Trudging down the hall, she stuffed the card in the back pocket of her black jeans and pulled her green tank top down in the back. She made a mental note to ask Logan about it later. Peeking around the corner was a dark figure with red on black eyes. The red iris' began to glow eerily. The figure trailed after her.

Rogue turned down a hallway, hoping it'd lead to the dining hall. After a few more minutes she bounded into the dining hall. Everyone looked up from their food and said their hellos. Kitty got up and dragged her over to the chair between her and Kurt. Kurt got up and hugged her and said, "_Guten Tag_." Rogue smiled at him and her toast and a couple of grapes. Everyone smiled at her, making her uncomfortable. She quickly excused herself.

Twenty minutes later Rogue found herself sitting beneath a tree after her meeting with Professor Xavier and Doctor McCoy. They had informed her she'd be spending the next year here and would have sessions with both of them every two weeks. She continued banging the back of her head against the tree.

"Y' might not wanna do dat _chere_. De Prof don't like it. Plus such a _belle femme _shouldn't be hurtin' herself," boomed a voice.

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she looked up into a pair of brown eyes. Before her stood a six foot guy in a dark brown trench coat. he wore a white tee that clung to his abs and black jeans.

"_Bonjour, chere_. Don't believe we've met cuz Remy could never forget a _belle_ face like yours. De name's Remy LeBeau. What be de _femmes_ name."

"Mah name ain't ya're business. Its Rogue though. Ah ain't your anything nor m ah an angel," Rogue snapped.

"Remy be thinkin' y' look like a _tres belle ange, chere_." He gave her a long once over with his eyes, practically undressing her with them and smirked when she crossed her arms over her chest. "What be y' real name, _chere_? Rogue can't be it, non?" "Ah don't tell anybody mah real name, especially Swamp Rats." "Den Remy guesses he'll have ta be de first ta know y'r name." He leaned in closer to her and whispered "_Ma petite _River Rat."

Rogue growled and slapped the smirking Cajun across the face, leaving it red. she got up and stormed inside. Remy stood there stunned. He couldn't believe that Rogue was immune to his charm. That peaked his interest even more. Suddenly images of him kissing Rogue and her convulsing beneath him flashed before his eyes. His groin began to ache and tightened. ::_Mon dieu._ Dat _femme_ be de death of me. But dis be _doux mort_. Remy'll be seein' y' later:: Remy pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his index finger. He walked off to take a cold shower and find Piotr and John for a poker game.

Rogue entered the kitchen and got a glass of ice water. She gulped it quickly. ::Stupid Swamp Rat. Damn him. Ah ain't nothin' but a challenge ta him. Why would he be interested in meh. With one touch I'd put him in a coma:: Rogue helped herself to another glass, in hopes to banish all thoughts of Remy LeBeau.

Just as Rogue finished her water, Tabby danced in asking where Kurt was. Rogue shook her head and left. She wandered the halls and ended up in the library. She saw Piotr, Kitty, Pietro, and one of the young nurses fresh out of college. Piotr was reciting poems to Kitty in Russian and French while sketching her. Pietro was trying to seduce the nurse with French but he wasn't doing too good.

Rogue then remembered the card in her pocket with the French on it. ::I guess everybody here speaks French:: She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Pietro come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around Rogue's slender waist. The minute she felt the arms around her, Rogue spun around and tried to shove Pietro away.

Pietro used his mutant speed a bit to shove Rogue on the floor and get on top of her. She tried to shove him off but he kept slightly using his speed to keep her down. All of a sudden, Pietro was tossed backwards into a table, which broke under the force. Rogue found herself looking up at Piotr. He held his hand out and helped her to her feet. Kitty came rushing over talking at a mile a minute. Rogue could have swore she saw Kitty walk through a large piece of wood from the broken table. Rogue massaged her temples. Logan came in and dragged off an unconscious Pietro.

Rogue walked back to her room. She needed a nap after thinking that she saw Kitty go through wood. She collapsed on her bed and turned on her stereo. Marilyn Manson's voice shot through the room. Rogue relaxed a bit and slowly drifted off to sleep. She slept so deeply that she didn't hear the bars on her window come of and the window open.

In drop a dark figure with red and black eyes. He walked over to the sleeping Rogue. With a gloved hand, he pushed some hair out of her face. He bent down to kiss her when he heard Kitty in the hall. The sound of her voice got closer. The figure put a card in Rogue's hand and watched her clutch it tight. Out the window the figure disappeared, forgetting to put the bars back on the window.

Well that's the second chapter. I hope everyone or anyone is please and happy with it. Please read and review! Sorry its short!


	4. Translations

**OMG! **I can't believe it. The bottom part of chapter two where the translation part was cut off. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I saved it and I guess the very bottom part didn't get saved. I'm sorry for those of you that were needing it. Here it is and I hope you aren't too mad and upset at me.

**Translations:**

(1)_Accueillir à l'enfer mon ange_-Welcome to hell my angel

_Guten Tag_-Good Morning

_belle femme_-beautiful woman

_Bonjour_-Hello

_tres belle ange_-very beautiful angel

_chere_-dear

_Ma petite_-my little

_Mon dieu_-My god

_doux mort_-sweet death

So sorry. I hope this is better for everyone. I'll try and update again as soon as possible. I don't know when that'll be due to I'm going to be busy soon. But I'll try for you all but i'm not making any promises.


	5. Realizations

I'm back....hehe. I always wanted to do that. I'm back for another round which makes me happy! I'm being honest when I say I didn't expect to be able to get this far... I would have updated sooner but my phone line was screwed up and I couldn't get online.

**Warnings: **These next couple of chapters are going to be real twisty. There'll be some lemons and some stuff that people may or may not like. I'm just warning everyone know before they get a chance to review saying they don't like it. Is it just me or should people sort of expect that when they're reading a rated R fic.

Now on to one of my favorite things....review time! To all my readers who review...I love you guys. You make my day. LOL Anyways....

**Ishandahalf**-I'm glad that Pietro getting thrown about amused you. I try. I wasn't going to have them meet formally yet but I changed my mind, which I guess was a good thing in your eyes. I'll take your word on the bunnies on crack thing because I doubt my friend would let me give her bunny crack.

**Antonia**-You're welcome. Translations always helped me. There'll be plenty of Romyness later, maybe not a lot this chapter but in a few should make up for it (devilish grin) As for the Pietro questions...you have to wait and find out. If I tell, it'll ruin a part of the story. Have patience and I promise you'll receive the answers.

**V son sayian**-Thanks. Yes this is my first fic on this site. I've been sort of busy with life and horrible relationships and just the misery of a lot of things. I didn't have time to write but now I'm making time and its giving me happiness and laughter of everyone's reviews. This chapter I guess is what you wanted even though I wrote it a day before you reviewed.

**RemyLeVampires**s-Thanks. Glad to see I pleased a goth in the fashion sense. I thought it was a horrible description of her clothes but I guess not. Hope waiting this long for an update didn't bother you.

**SweetRevenge151**-That's funny about your lecturer. Why would she want to use her "gift" to help you take an exam? I just find it funny...that or its all the sugar I've eaten in order to stay awake. If you're so curious about Rita then you'll like this chapter and you'll find out why I asked if you were psychic. I try on the Romyness. Feel free to rant if it makes you feel better. Its what I do when I really like something or have had lots of sugar, like Pietro on pixie sticks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution but I do wish I owned certain characters! I'm still trying though!

**Summary:** Rogue is the new patient at the Xavier Institute and nothing is how it seems. She keeps seeing weird things happen and a shadow is guarding her at night. She doesn't want to be there but she can't get out because everyone thinks she's insane and so she stays and harbors her secret of being a mutant with poisonous skin. But will certain Cajun find his way beneath her mask and melt her frozen heart.

**Chapter Three**

::is for thoughts

Logan walked the halls of the institute. It was late and some of the "patients" had habits of sneaking out at night. He hated having to call them patients. Being a mutant wasn't a disease or a mental condition, it was life. He opened the bedroom door of Kitty and Rogue. They were both asleep. Logan thought back to when Rita lived in the room. She was always quiet, even more quiet before her death. Logan still felt guilty for not being there for Rita when she needed him. He pulled the covers up on Kitty or half-pint, as he liked to call her. He glanced at Rogue and sat on his heels at the side of her bed. Logan had only met her a few days ago but felt as if he'd known her his whole life. Protecting her was becoming a natural thing, as if she was his own daughter. He even called her Stripes all the time.

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples. He, Ororo, Hank, and the Professor were the only ones that knew Rogue was indeed a mutant, though they didn't know what her powers were really. Just that she heard voices a lot. Logan smelt and heard the Cajun come and stand in the doorway.

"What ya want gumbo? I gave up on trying to keep ya inside and now that I want ya outside, ya're inside. So what's up? Ya lose your charm or did someone beat me to robbing ya of your family jewels," Logan said the last part with a large smirk.

"Very funny _mon ami_. Remy just be checking up on de fille. Somethin' seems at be botherin' her. Take it y' noticed too," Remy answered, his now red and black eyes glowing.

"Yeah, I noticed. I know this goes against my better judgment but...I want ya to keep an eye on Stripes here. I trust ya enough to protect her, just don't go messing with her heart." "Remy understands. Remy keep her safe, he planned on watching her anyways. As for breaking her heart, Remy thinks he be worrying more about his own _Coeur_."

Logan looked at the seriousness on Remy's face. He nodded and left. Remy walked to Rogue's side. He noticed the card he had left earlier was in her hand, clutched tighter than before. A smile graced his lips. He gently placed a stuffed tiger with green eyes in her arms. Remy kissed the top of Rogue's head.

Ducking from the room, Remy headed back to his room. Just as he entered the room, he heard Rogue scream. He dashed back to her room. Logan beat him there. They were at Rogue's side in a flash. Kitty was trying to calm Rogue down. Logan told Kitty to get the Professor. Remy was on Rogue's bed, hugging her. She was clutching her head and still shrieking. Logan tried getting close but his sensitive hearing kept him at bay.

Remy was murmuring French in Rogue's ear while trying to calm her with his empathy. By the time the Professor came, Rogue had stopped shrieking. She now clung to Remy, shaking. Kitty reached for Rogue to move her closer to the Professor. She touched Rogue's bare skin and screamed in pain. Both women fell unconscious. Logan caught Kitty. Remy and Logan took them to the med lab with the Professor at their heels.

Three hours later, Kitty woke up. She groaned and put a hand to her forehead. It felt like she was hit by a bus. In the bed across the room was Rogue with a sleeping Cajun in the chair beside her. Even though Rogue almost killed her, Kitty couldn't help being happy for her. Kitty had caught Rogue crying a few times since she'd come. Remy was good for her. They needed each other.

Kitty's thoughts were interrupted by Piotr coming in with a handful of daisies he had snuck out and picked himself. She squealed and hugged him even though it still hurt to move. Her squeal had awoken Remy but he remained quiet to give the couple their moment.

"How did you, like, know daisies were my favorite," Kitty asked, kissing Piotr on the cheek. Piotr blushed at the kiss. "I asked Lance, since he's your ex. He told me it was daisies, dandelions, or daffodils. He couldn't remember so I chose the one that reminded me the most of you," Piotr admitted. The blush on his cheeks deepened.

"Care to help me back to my room? I want to sleep in a real bed and let Remy rest." Piotr nodded and gently picked Kitty up and left the med lab.

Remy looked at the doors with a smile. (Piotr finally got the girl of his dreams) A light groan brought him back to reality. He looked down at Rogue as she opened her eyes, she blinked and gave him a weak smile. She tried to ease the IV needle out but it wouldn't budge. Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated, she phased her hand through the needle. Remy's eyes got substantially large.

"_Chere_...you got powers like _Chaton_. Didn't think dat was possible," Remy said in confusion.

Rogue took a deep breath and said, "Ah don't have powers lahke Kitty. They are her powers. When ah touch someone's bare skin, ah absorb their thoughts, memories, life force, and if they're mutants, their powers. That's why ah'm always covered up and anti-social. I don't want more people to get hurt. The voices in mah head are all the people ah absorbed, though its only part of them, a psyche."

Remy chuckled and picked up the draft IV needle. He started to charge it when the professor told him to with draw it. Remy jerked back the charge. Neither southerners had noticed the professor come in and listen to what Rogue had said.

"This isn't actually, not a mental ward like the government and workers here assume. This is a place for mutants. Logan, Ororo, Hank, and myself are the only staff members that know the patients here are really mutants for we are mutants as well," Xavier explained. "Everyone was lead to believe you weren't a mutant until I could find out what your powers were. I didn't want the students to overwhelm you here. When you feel better we'll start your schooling and control of your powers a bit more."

Rogue nodded. Xavier told her he'd tell everyone about her powers. She didn't need to ask what everyone's powers were. She had Kitty's memories sorted out after all. Xavier rolled out. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't need him poking around in her head, not that he could easily with her mental shields in place. Rogue jumped when Remy put a hand on the small of her back.

A burst of wind knocked Remy into the file cabinet. Rogue found herself scooped up in the arms of Pietro. She growled and struggled to get out of his arms. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her but she had other ideas. Pietro never saw the hand touch his face.

Remy finally managed to focus his eyes. He saw Pietro on the ground and Rogue hugging her knees. Remy stumbled over and pulled her close, trying to soothe her again.

"He killed her Remy. He killed her and laughed. Pietro killed Rita," Rogue whispered as she buried her head in Remy's chest. Her tears saturated his shirt. He hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go.

Remy stood against the wall, staring at the closed door of the professors study. He'd been there for the past hour. He hadn't moved unless you count shuffling cards or smoking. He didn't want to move. He was lost to the world. Even Logan sticking his claws against his throat didn't earn the man a blink from "Gumbo" as to what Logan yelled in his ear. Remy didn't flinch.

Remy was deep in thought. ::_Mon chere _still in there. When Remy get his hands on a certain speed demon, he not gonna be livin'. Metal hands may not be able to kill 'im 'cause of de prof but Remy isn't:: Remy laughed ::_Mon dieu_. Whoever thought the _Roi a Coeur _would actually find a _femme_ that stirred somethin' inside)

Inside the office, Xavier had his hands on the side of Rogue's head and looked for Pietro's memory of Rita's death.

(**flashback in third person**)

Rita was sitting on Pietro's bed. Her long brown hair trailed down her back. She was crying because Wanda had left. Pietro came up behind her and pulled her close. Her hair smelled of lily's, it filled him and drove him insane. His grip tightened. Pietro's left hand traveled up to her breasts and started squeezing them, while his right hand trailed down to her womanhood and began stroking her through her black skirt. Rita realized what was going on. She struggled against him, making him more aroused. He spun her around and kissed her she reached up ad dug her nails into the back of his neck. Screaming in pain, he shoved her away. Grabbing a knife that he had picked up in town, he slit her throat. As the blood covered his hands, Pietro laughed. His eyes a paler color than usual.

(**End Flashback**)

Xavier released Rogue and pulled out of her mind. He couldn't believe it. Pietro had tried to seduce his own cousin, killed and the laughed about it. There was something in his eyes that told Xavier that everything wasn't what it seemed. Rogue was sleeping in the chair. Remy was still outside. Xavier couldn't help smiling despite what was going on. Never in the ten years that he'd known him, had he seen Remy so smitten. Xavier had watched Remy grow from a young boy to a young man how was declared a ladies man and have women practically throwing themselves at his feet. (It seems the tables have turned)

Remy yanked the door open and took the sleeping rogue to her new room. She didn't have to share a room anymore. Kitty's room was the only one that was still double. Remy laid Rogue down in her bed and crawled in beside her. She snuggled closer to Remy. He was loving the feel of her body against his. Stroking her back, he heard her moan and thought he'd lose it. He'd "adjusted" himself so wasn't so "pressed" against her or else he might do something that he shouldn't. Finally asleep for the first time in three days, Remy didn't care that his bedroom was only three doors down and "Wolvie" will most likely kill him but he was happy.

There's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as possible! Please read and review!

**Translations**:

_Mon ami_-my friend

_Fille_-girl

_Coeur_-heart

_Chere_-dear

_Chaton_-kitty (I think)

_Mon dieu_-my god

_Roi a Coeur_-king of hearts

_Femme_-woman


	6. Terror Strikes

Hi! I'm back for another round. I express regret for not updating as quickly as I had planned. I'm dealing with some severely heavy shit and had computer dilemmas and writers block for a while. I'm updating now because you reviewers are my source of reassurance right now. I love you people! ::hugs reviewers:: I may or may not repost this story later with some changes to the font when I get the computer working right. I might even name my chapters.

I'm so deeply sorry for upsetting anyone over making Pietro a killer. I didn't mean to make anyone furious about it. If I offended anyone....PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I got a nasty email from someone who didn't leave their name in the thing from someone who I don't even think reviewed, bitching at me about making Pietro a killer. I didn't mean to offend. I'm sorry!

**Ishandahal**f-Thanks! I know Pietro's creepy. No Remy won't be kicking his ass...yet. I've yet to really decide on that part yet. I made Remy more sweet than usual because I like it and I actually based how Remy acts in this story off two friends of mine. In case you're wondering...yes they are that sweet.

**Ephona**-Thanks! Glad you like the story. I'm far from being done...I think...oh well....Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Invalid Conviction**-Thanks! I know there's not as many reviews as some of the other stories out there but it doesn't matter to me. I'm fine with just getting one review or millions. Pietro is a bastard. Delighted you really like the Romyness.

**SweetRevenge151**-Thanks! I didn't think I made Pietro so horrible but I guess I did. Pleased you are happy with knowing what happen to Rita. Yes Remy is lovely and will remain the sweetie that he is in this story.

**Antonia**-Thanks! What can I say I love Romyness. Pietro as the killer just sort of came to me. It's not something you ever really think of him doing because of how he acts and looks which makes him perfect for the part.

**fudgebrowne**-Thanks! I know it's his cousin but it just popped into my head so I thought "Why the hell not." Yes its messed up I know but you have to admit that it makes for an interesting twist! Happy you're enjoying it so far though.

**§TaiBulmaChan§-**Thanks! I assure you its not over. I don't know when I'm going to end it. For all I know when I get done someone might want a sequel or something. Ecstatic that you didn't judge it 'til you read the preface. I must thank you for giving me the idea of using :: instead of the asterisks that refuse to show up on the computer screen.

**Disclaimer**: Marvel owns X-men. The WB owns XME..I think...either way I don't own shit so please don't sue. I wish I owned Remy because he seems to be one of like five guys in the universe who isn't a jerk to me...sorry...venting about horrible exes...

**Summary:** Rogue is the new patient at the Xavier Institute and nothing is how it seems. She keeps seeing weird things happen and a shadow is guarding her at night. She doesn't want to be there but she can't get out because everyone thinks she's insane and so she stays and harbors her secret of being a mutant with poisonous skin. But will certain Cajun find his way beneath her mask and melt her frozen heart.( I don't know why I keep posting this and the disclaimer since it's in the other chapters)

_Chapter Four_

:: is for thoughts

( ) is for any notes I feel like making which is rarely ever but...

_italics _is for french

Professor Xavier was apprehensive. When he had gone into Pietro's mind he had felt another presence. He was failing to figure out who was controlling Pietro and why was it necessary to kill Rita ::Rita must have found something out that she wasn't to know. But what exactly?:: Xavier looked out the window of his study. The sun was rising to bring forth a new day and new dangers with time running out.

Logan stormed through the institute. He noticed the Cajun wasn't in his room. He unsheathed his claws and smashed his way to Rogue's room. :: I should've known Gumbo'd be with Stripes:: Logan smiled. ::The best way to wake a Cajun is to scare him:: He chuckled evilly.

The bright light of the sun dragged Remy from his world of slumber. He wasn't happy to be awoken. He looked around and realized he was in Rogue's room and in her bed. His eyes widened when Rogue snuggled up to his chest. Remy wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, praying she wouldn't kill him when she woke. It felt good to hold her close. She was warm. Remy didn't want to ever let go.

Remy suddenly felt Rogue's thigh press against his manhood. He gave a silent gasp. She rubbed her leg on his length causing him to grit his teeth to hide his moaning and groaning. Remy moved the bottom half of him away from Rogue before he ended up coming right then and there. He began slightly massaging her back. This caused her to sigh and moan in pleasure. Quickly realizing that might not be the best course of action at the moment, he stopped and just held her. Hearing an angry Logan coming down the hall. Remy kissed Rogue on the top of her head and reluctantly left her warm embrace. Seeing that the bars on her window hadn't been replaced since the visit of their removal, he quickly jumped out the window, sparing a glance at his amour. ::Remy'll be back later _mon chere_::

Logan forced open Rogue's door with Kurt flanking behind him. Kurt had become protective of Rogue the second he'd found out that she was his sister. It didn't help Remy any that Kurt was holding a grudge against him for charging and blowing up Kurt's boom-box that contained his favorite mixed cd that he had smuggled in.

Kurt bamfed to the window and closed it, knowing the Cajun had gone out that way and might still be lurking. Logan sheathed his claws and stormed back out the door, grumbling something about making Gumbo for dinner tonight. Kurt chuckled at that even though he still hated Remy with a passion. He looked over at his new sister. He thought she looked rather sad. Kurt pulled the blankets around Rogue more and patted her on the head before bamfing back to his own room.

Wanda woke with a start and decided to go pound Pietro fro something. When she reached his room, he was gone. All his stuff was there but it looked like he'd been dragged from the room. She ran to the Professor's study, only to find a large hole in the wall and the Professor gone as well. She let out an ear-shattering scream in order to wake everyone and bring them forth to her.

From everywhere the patients came running. All were shocked to see what had happened to the study. Amara was the last to arrive. She came in sliding into everyone.

"All the orderlies and nurses are dead. It looks like their heads were chopped off by the metal trays the nurses use. Logan and Ms. Monroe are gone. The bodies..eww...," Amara shrieked and tried not to be sick to her stomach.

Jubilee helped Amara to the bathrooms. Rahne transformed and tried to gather some scents. Jamie went and got water and pills for Amara's stomach. Remy hugged Rogue to him as if she'd break if she wasn't in his arms.

Scott went into leader mode with Jean as his second in command. They shouted out orders and everyone dispersed. Scott looked like the news only angered him but as soon as everyone was gone, he dropped to his knees and cried. Jean bent down next to him, crying as well, he pulled her into his embrace and she assured him everything would be fine.

Rogue walked back to her room when two strong arms wrapped around her. She jumped but soon realized it was her Cajun charmer.

"Easy dere _chere_. It jus' be Remy. This Cajun is worried 'bout y',"Remy soothed into her ear and pulling her closer as they entered her room.

Rogue turned in Remy's arms to face him. She looked up into his eyes. They were brown.

"Ah think Ah like your others better," she whispered touching the spot next to Remy's left eye.

Remy tapped his watch and his eyes changed to red on black. He looked into her eyes and almost went insane. He found him self lost her eyes and all the emotions she was pouring out. Sadness and anger but the strongest one was love.

Remy felt like his heart was about to stop. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Rogue on the lips. She was surprised that nothing happened. She waited a second before kissing him back and still she didn't absorb him. Feeling bold, she wedged her tongue in his mouth and shyly massaged his tongue with hers.

Remy chuckled and forced his tongue in her mouth. He tasted every bit of her and he couldn't get enough. The kiss deepened (if possible) and he pulled her closer. Rogue moaned into his mouth and his grip tightened. Remy began to ache with need and his arousal pressed into Rogue's thigh. He broke away from the kiss. They both panted, trying to calm down.

"_Chere_, Remy think it time he be leavin' 'fore we do somethin' y' don't want," Remy managed to gasp out.

Rogue responded by kissing him again and running a finger down his member, earning her a loud groan. Remy wrapped an arm around her and stroked her back while his other hand rubbed the side of her breast. She arched against him moaning.

At that point, Scott came into the room. (Yes I know I'm mean and evil) He coughed to break up the two southerners. They both turned to glare at their intruder.

"Get down to the hangar. We're taking both jets. Rahne found a faint scent of Magneto and another. Jean managed to use Cerebro and found Magneto. He must not be wearing his helmet. We move now," Scott informed them.

"Scooter, ya're de only un who can fly de jets. Y' say we be taking _deux_. Who be flyin' de other," Remy asked?

"Jean's going to try and keep it going with her mind," Scott scowled. He was obviously not happy about it but Jean have talked him into it.

"Ah'll fly it," Rogue spoke up. Both Scott and Remy turned to look at her. Mouths open.

"_Chere_, y' be able t' fly de jets," Remy asked skeptical.

"Yeah, Swamp Rat. Ah can fly the jet. Mystique taught me and Ah got Kitty's memories. She helped program the thing so that makes it easy," Rogue snapped. "Ya got a problem with me flyin' Cajun?" Remy took one look at the menacing look on Rogue's face and quickly shook his head no. She looked at Scott who followed Remy's example with fear in his eyes.

Rogue smiled and walked out of the room towards the hangar in the lower levels. Scott glanced at Remy. Remy stayed staring at the door.

"Is she always that scary," asked Scott, checking himself over making, sure all his body parts were intact.

"_Non_, _mon ami_. Remy ain't ever seen ma chere look like that," Remy said with a weak smile.

Both men took deep breaths and followed Rogue to the hangar, saying a pray in their heads that she didn't kill them.

Upon reaching the jets, Scott went in the one with Jean and Remy went with Rogue. As Remy boarded the jet, he noticed the immense fear in his teammates whom were to be flying with him.

Little jamie was the one to speak, "Please don't let her kill us." the boy's eyes were wide.

Remy patted the boy on the head and mustered up a big grin. "Don't worry _petites_. Remy'll make sure we have a safe trip. Just try and be quieter dan y' usually are when we fly," Remy assured them all. They all nodded in response and boarded. Remy sighed and followed suit. He catiously took his place in the seat next to Rogue. She just smiled and started the engines.

Remy was dumbfounded. ::Just a few minutes ago she be ready t' kill someone:: He caught the worried glance she sent his way. Reaching over, he rubbed the back of her neck. She smiled and took off just as someone said, "Oh god," and threw up in a bag.

Well there it is. The fourth chapter. I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long. Please read and review! I have no idea when I'll be able to update again but it'll be before the end of the month. That's all I can tell you. Anyways...until next time! (bye-bye)

_Chere_-dear

_deux_-two

_mon ami_-my friend

_petites_-little (plural)

_non_-no


	7. Finding Truth

Ok. I'm back again. I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been having trouble using my internet and my computer and couldn't update, plus I had writer's block I apologize if the typing looks weird or anything or if this chapter sucks. It's not my fault. So as fairness I'm going give you all a choice. I'm cutting this story short either way but you must tell me if you want a sequel. There should be one or two more chapters after this one. The choice is yours. I'd be happy to do a sequel if that's what you want. I truthfully think I really rushed this chapter and that makes it suck so feel free to hate me for it but I'm going to make it up to you in the next chapter or the one after that...

On another note, if any of you are looking for a some Romy and don't feel like really looking for it, try my favorites or my community. My community is dedicated to Romy.

Review time! (I love this part!)

Antonia-Thanks. I really was worried I'd offended you. I think he's good for that too. These next two parts don't really have any Romyness but there'll be more later. I take it you don't like Scott that much either eh. Yes when Jamie said "Please don't let her kill us." He was referring to Rogue meaning she was looking upset and giving her famous death glare. I mean if she scared Remy and Scott that badly I had to make one of the younger mutants think she's gonna kill them so I chose Jamie cuz he's so cute.

Ishandahalf-Thanks. I guess you liked the Romyness then. I was going for the mystery bit. I'm glad you liked it. I'll keep it coming for a bit more, don't worry.

Southern Gal 8-Thanks.

SickmindedSucker-Thanks. I'm surprised you like it that much but I'm glad. Do you really want Wanda to kill Pietro? I could do that….If you loved that Romyness you'll be happy later if enough people want a lemon or something.

Fudje-Thanks

EE's Sky song -Thanks. I'm glad you liked the Romy fluff. I'll keep it up I hope.

Fudgebrowne-Sorry about not updating fast enough for ya I guess but I had no choice. Don't be mad please.

Shan-Thanks.

(author's notes)

::thoughts::

_italics are for french_

**Chapter Five: Finding Truth**

Professor Xavier awoke in a small metal room made of metal tiles. He was tied to a chair. A silver collar was bound to his neck. It was a negating his powers, leaving him helpless. Xavier was in a state of disbelief. He tried contacting Jean and all of his students. He received no answer.

The metal door opened. In walked Nathaniel Essex. Behind him stood Mesmero with Magneto at his side. Magneto's eyes were pure white. He moved weird as if he were being controlled. Essex noticed the look on Xavier's face. He smiled sadistically.

"I see you noticed Magneto. He's rather hard to control but if you mix the right amount chemicals and a bit of Mesmero's blood and my own, even the strongest of mutants cannot resist doing my bidding,"Essex said while laughing.

"What are you planning Essex? What do you really have to gain? World dominance has been tried many times and none have succeeded so what makes you think that you can do it," Xavier asked with his usual cool exterior.

"You'll know soon enough my new little friend. We have to wait for the key to come." "The key? What key?" "The daughter of Wolverine."

Xavier's eyes narrowed. "Logan doesn't have a daughter."

Essex laughed. "Are you so sure about that. Many years ago, Logan was an even heavier drinker than he is now. he went home with a young woman by the name of Sirrena Kornson, else know as Mystique. She had Wolverine's daughter nine months later and made it look like the father had died before her birth."

"Who is she? How can you be so sure she'll come?" "She's one of your students." With that said, everyone left the room. Xavier said a silent prayer that everything would be alright.

Outside Xavier's room Mesmero asked essex,"How can you be sure?"

The answer he got was, "It's in her blood." The duo continued walking down the hall to another door. It opened to reveal a tied up Mystique. She looked anything but happy. A deep growl escaped from the depths of her throat as she noticed her captors. Essex glared at her.

"I see why you had a thing for the Wolverine. You're so much alike. I wonder who your daugther's more like, the angry Wolverine or the slutty Mystique? Don't fret Raven. There will be a reunion soon enough," Essex purred out like a serpent.

Essex and Magneto left the room, leaving Mesmero with Mystique. He looked her over, wondering she had managed to make her bed with Logan. ::I thought he had enhanced senses. Sure he was drunk but you'd think he'd know it was her and with that healing factor of his, he shouldn't have been drunk fro long. Somethings noit right and I aim to find out before Essex does:: Mesmero got up close to Raven. He quickly placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and hurried out of the room before she could react.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Essex entered another room. This one wasn't brightly lit like Raven's was or even partly lit like Xavier's. It was completely darkened. With a flick of Essex's wrist, the room became lit. Logan groaned in pain from the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he focused all his attention on Essex.

"Sleep well little Wolvie," Essex taunted with the name Rogue had given him. "You really shouldn't sleep. You never know what may happen."

Logan snarledin response. He wanted to kill him so badly but he had to find the Professor first and Ororo too. He glared at the man, no creature before him. ::His name shouldn't be Doctor Essex. It should be Sinister.:: That thought speared a plan in Logan's head on how to inflate Essex's ego and escape.

"Sinister. That should be your name. Essex doesn't really suit you," Logan grunted. Essex turned and looked at Logan. "I knew there was a reason I likedyou Wolverine. You're so full of ideas," Sinister chuckled evilly.

Essex slammed a fist into Logan's stomach. Logan grit his teeth in pain. Essex laughed in Logan's head and left. The only comfort he had was the sound of the doors locking. He swore to himself he'd get out even if he had to die to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're coming up on Nova Yorko now. (no thats not a real island...i think...) Take herdown carefully," boomed Cyclops' voice over the comlink in the X-jet since he was in the Blackbird. (yes i know they're the same jet but play along for my sake)

Rogue growled and all the passengers whimpered in fear. Gambit included. She grabbed the comlink and shouted at Cyclops, "Ah know how ta fly the fuckin' jet so jus' shut it!"

Cyclops voice was heard again."Right. I'm sorry. Please continue." "Thanks sugah."

All passengers of the X-jet breathed a sigh of relief. Gambit looked over at Rogue with nervous eyes. She just smiled sweetly, making everyone more edgy. Multiple gave Gambit a look that said 'you better keep your promise.' Ice man decided he'd be funny and asked Rogue if she flew like she gave head, quick and hard. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly turned to look at the younger mutant. He saw this and laughed weakly as he hid behind Jubilee who in turn tried to get away before she came after her too.

An idea hit Rogue and a sadistic smile spread upon her face. Gambit noticed and gripped the seat for dear life. The others saw this and followed his choice, which was good because of what happened next. Rogue grabbed the controls tighter and spun the jet upside down for a second before bringing it normal. (think X2) She almost hit a tree.

Everyone turned to kill Iceman but Rogue, she sat in her seat with a smug look on her face. Gambit threw up again and then again when they landed. He shot a glare at Rogue. She sctrached the back of his head and kissed him on the cheek to apologize. The feel of her lips made him forget what she'd done. He snaked an arm around her waist as everyone on the other jet got off.

They looked around and found the island to be larger than they had thought. They knew where the base was, it could be seen from the jets. Problem was getting there. They slpit up into two teams. Team one was Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Bobby, Ray, Evan, Robert, Rahne, Amara, and Tabitha. Team two was Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Kurt, Sam, Jamie, Piotr, John, Wanda, and the new guy that had arrived last night named Pete Wisdom.

After walking for about an hour, Scott blasted Bobby into a tree. Bobby had chosen to make kissing noises every time Scott talked to Jean. Evan and Tabitha fell over laughing until Jean lifted them in the air with her TK. Rahne and Roberto were silent and kept glancing at each other, both thinking the same thing. I hope we make it out of here alive.

While Bobby was getting blasted by Scott, a certain pyro was hiding in a true while the rest of his team were trying to keep the goths and the valley girl from killing him. John, being the genius that he is, decided to steal Remy's lighter and tried to give the girl's new hairdos. That didn't go over too well to say the least. Remy and Sam were trying to hold on to Rogue. Kurt and Piotr held on to Wanda. Pete was using his powers to give Kitty a massage to distract her. Little Jamie was left to himself. He glanced at John in the tree and decided to avenge the girls for them. He multipled himself and got into the tree behind John and shoved him off. He hit the ground hard and all the Jamie's laughed and jumped beside him. All Jamie's became one again.The girls stop struggling and the boys let go. Rogue walked over and kneeled down so she was the same height as him. Jamie recieved a huge kiss on the cheek from her. Remy's eyes widened.

"_Chere_! Why y' be kissin' him? I thought I was y'r _homme_," Remy shouted. There was hurt showing through the anger in his voice.

Rogue noticed the hurt and tried to get close to Remy but he backed away. Now Rogue was feeling hurt. With one glance to Wanda, Remy went flying into a tree. Both goths smirked and continued walking. Jamie, feeling guilty, helped Remy up. The Cajun was still stunned. Dieu. Good goin' Remy. Lettin' de jealousy get y' goin'. Remy sighed and walked after Rogue. The others exchanged glances before following the others, grumbling something about crazy southerners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team one entered the base. They were on their last nerve after dealing with Bobby for the past half hour. Also, there was nobody in sight. Jean kept doing mental scans for anybody but she couldn't get anything. It went against Scott's better judgement but lives were at stake, the team split up into groups. Scott and Jean, Jubilee and Bobby, Ray and Evan, Roberto and Rahne, and Amara and Tabitha.

Bobby and Jubilee were walking down one of the poorly lit halls. He felt felt a hand slap the back of his head. A glare was shot at Jubilee. Suddenly, something grabbed Jubilee. She screamed. Sinister laughed while he injected the serum into her spine. Mesmero came up behind Bobby and did the same.

"Thats two down Master Sinister. The key is on the island,"Mesmero informed Sinister.

Sinister growled and threw both younger X-men into two different cells. Just when Mesmero thought he was going to escape his wrath, a pair of sharp nails dug into the back of his neck and Sinister's voice hissed in his ear, "I know she's here! Bring her to me or else!"

Mesmero nodded. When sinister left, he glared. ::Soon you will get whats coming to you.:: His eyes glowed yelloe before he shifted into Mystique. She put an ear to the cell that housed Wolverine. There wasn o sound and no way in. An explosion snapped Raven into defense mode. she watched the ends of the hall. From the other end of the hall, opposite the end sinister walked, came Rogue, Remy, and Jamie. They stopped next to Mystique who forced a hug out of Rogue and shot a glare at Remy. He rolled his eyes and started charging the door. The foursome backed away and covered their heads as the door exploded.

They entered the cell once the dust settled and left Jamie outside as lookout. Rogue held the weakened Logan up while Remy picked the locks on his bindings. Raven helped Rogue carry Logan out with Remy following behind. Rogue'shead snapped up and her eyes widened. She looked around with fear in her eyes that made Remy feel sick from it.

"Get Logan outta here. The others should have everybody else freed. Remy come with me," Rogue snapped as she went into leader mode.

They did as told. Remy followed Rogue closely. He had now clue where they were heading but Rogue seemed to. He grew worried about what was going on. She rounded the fianl corner and entered a dark room. The fear inside Remy rose and the last thing he saw was Rogue turn to him and scream before the blackness overtook him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy woke to find himself chaimed to a metal wall. His eyes adjusted to the light. The room was bare but looks can be deciving. There didn't seem to be a door. He tried to charge the chains but he had a power negator on.

A large part of metal tiling moved and in walked Sinister followed by Magneto carrying an unconscious Rogue. Remy's eyes narrowed. Sinister laughed and out of the floor came forth a metal table with straps. Rogue was was roughly tossed on it and strapped in tightly, much to Remy's dismay.

"Let 'er go Sinister," Remy growled in warning. He was getting angry, something that didn't happen often.

The response to Remy's demand was needles being produced and slowly poked into Rogue. The liquids entered her and the needles were removed. All was calm except for the angry growling coming from the Cajun. Suddenly, Rogue began screaming and convelsing. (sp?) Blood shot out of her mouth, making Sinister laugh.

Rogue's screams pushed Remy over the line that kept the darkest side of Remy locked away. His eyes glowed the brightest they'd ever had and his entire eyes became the glowing red. The negator around his neck glowed crimson pink and exploded. the same went for the bindings. He was bleeding everywhere but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes still glowed and he seemed possessed. All that really mattered at the moment was Rogue. Magneto stepped in front of the Ragin' Cajun (hehe) but was knocked aside by a pounding fist. That seemed to bring Magneto back to normal. Both men turned towards Sinister.

Sinister snarled and decided to give a little speech, "I won't fail now. I found the key to my plans. Rogue can be the most powerful mutant to ever live and with an army of her clones, I'll be unstoppable," he looked to Remy. "Why do you care about her She can't be nothing but another one of your challenges." Before Remy could say anything, Sinister moved on to Magneto. "You and I are the same. We both wish to rule."

He was cut off by the metal pieces of the straps the bound Rogue formed into a metal plate (think X2 when Magneto escapes the plastice prision. if you haven't seen it then...sorry) and sliced Sinister's head off. The blood squirted everywhere and it became a sticky mess. Magneto handed the still shrieking Rogue to Remy, who's eyes had returned to normal. He could feel the fear and pain coming from Rogue. He began walkig with her and fought to get the negator off her. He couldn't, his strength had left him. Magneto noticed and everything fell to the floor with a large clatter. Two metal tiles rose from the floor. Remy got on one and collasped. Magneto gently placed Rogue on the other. Rogue wasn't shrieking anymore. She was out cold. The only thing Remy could sense from her was the pain. He closed his eyes and mumbled Rogue and _chere _before he slipped into the darkness.

Magneto had a stone cold look on his face as usual but his eyes said his emotions. He was worried about Rogue and Remy. He flew through the halls of the base with the two southerners laying on the tiles beside him. The door of the base came into view. It swung open as they floated out. He noticed there was no one in sight. Another tile cam and reseted at Magneto's feet. He boarded it and took off for the jets. The jets came into view and all the X-men could be seen. Magneto desended. Xavier looked up from his hands to look at his friend and students. (i can't really call them patients anymore can i)

"Its good to see you made it out safely Charles," Magnus said with a look in his eyes that only Xavier could read and understand.

"Likewise my friend. I thank you for brining Rogue and Remy out with you," Charles said with a warm smile.

"Think nothing of it. Besides, we can't let two of our own die at the hands of Sinister now can we?" "Yes, I suppose not."

The two shared a laugh. Everyone awake was stunned to hear them laugh, especially at a time like this. The ground shook and explosions sounded from the base a few miles away. Kurt teleported there and back. He confirmed to all that the base was destroyed.

"I guess its for the best. I only wish I could have found out what he was fully planning besides what he told us," Charles sighed. He turned to Pietro who was hiding behind Pyro who was inturn hiding behind Piotr. Wanda was being restrained by Jean and many Jamies. Xavier said to Pietro, "I should have noticed something was wrong. I apologize."

Pietro looked to the Professor and nodded. They all boarded the jets. On the X-jet, Beast, who'd been teleported from his home by Kurt when they were flying to the island, just finished tending to the wounds of Rogue and Remy. Beast was glad that they'd been lifted in by Kury and Evan while the others talked. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the jet take off until a bottle of aspirin hit him in the head.

"And here I was led to believe that aspirin was created to relieve painful things called headaches, not cause them," mumbled Hank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days after the destruction of Sinister's base, Rogue woke. The lights of the Med lab blinded her. She looked to her right. There was Remy all bandaged up. He was still out cold. A grunt to her left made her turn quickly and whice from the pain. Logan stood against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. Rogue smiled at him. He didn't return it. He just comtinued staring at her. Her smile faded and a look of fear took its place. Logan noticed this and sighed.

"You have no reason to fear me stripes. I just...," his voiced trailed. "I need to tell ya somethin' but I don't know how you'll take it."

"Ya can tell meh Wolvie. Ah won't get mad at ya or nothin',"she answered.

Logan took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Stripes...a long time ago...I...I'm yer father darlin'." Rogue's eyes shot wide and her jaw dropped a bit. Logan waited for a bit for his new found daughter to voice her opinions about the news he'd just bombed her with. Before he could react or even blink, Rogue was out of bed and hugging him. At first he wasn't sure what to do but then his paternal insticis took over. He hugged her back and heard her whisper "Daddy" just low enough for only him to hear.

Mwhahaaahaa....There's the next chapter. I managed to type this up and wrtie the next chapter. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. After you read the next chapter after this one...let me know if you want a sequel or not. I already have a few ideas for it already floating about in the void called my brain. Anywho...Thanks for the reviews. I love them as always. See ya soon!


	8. All Things Must Come To An End

Ok. This is the last and final chapter of this story. This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends who emailed me and wanted me to put this in the story since I was cutting it short. Its pretty much all surronding a lemon with not much else til the end so if lemons bother you I warn you not to read the whole part of the story and to just jump to the end but then again you are reading a rated R fic so lemons and stuff are expected. Hehe...Amy don't tell me I never do anything for you lol. I gave you a full chapter just for you. Enjoy!

Shan-Thanks. Heres the update.

Allimba-Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Badme-Thanks. You're so polite its cute. Why are you sitting in a corner?

Antonia-Thanks. I'm surprised people liked this chapter let alone loved it. I know I love litttle Jamie too. I like him as a kid not when he's older. I'm still debating o the sequel because only two people seem to want it.

SweetRevenge151-Thanks. I always hated Sinister too. Rogue going to Xavier was because of Logan. Essex is Sinister and in the narration it says that he sent her to Xavier. Congrats. You're the only one who either figured that out or bothered to mention it. You get bonus points. I won't do th comments in the middle, I was just trying it out. You're the second person who wants a sequel so I might not do it since only two want it or I might do it.

**Chapter Six:All things must end.**

::thoughts::

_french_

After her discovery of her father being the dangerous Canadian, Rogue had spent more time lone with Logan. No matter how much time she spent with him, almost all of Rogue's time was spent being glued to the chaor that rested besides Remy's bed in the med lab. He still hadn't awakened. It was a week since the ordeal with Sinister ended. She grew more worried about him everyday that he failed to open his red and black eyes. She'd taken to eating and sleeping at the Cajun's side. All had tried to get Rogue to leave but it fell on deaf ears.

Rogue was dozing lightly at Remy's side which wasn't sirprising considering it was nearly midnight. She began to wake and noticed that he was still in a coma. Sadness filled her eyes. She took his hand and kissed it like he had a million times before to her.

"Come on Remy. Ya jus' gotta wake up now. Ah need ya ta wake up," Rogue whispered. Her tears fell upon his wrist.

Logan was standing in the doorway. His eyes were filled with pity. He was tired of watching Rogue punish herself. His mind was made up on what to do. He went over to Rogue and picked her up. prying her from Remy. She shrieked her protests but Logan kept walking. rogue was dumpedonto a cushioned floor. The door was shut and locked. She fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. Her sobs almost broke Logan's heart, almost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy was surronded by darkness. He kept seeing the flashes of his life, all the pain, the sadness, and the misery. There was his family yelling at him and kicking him from his home in New Orleans as well. He wanted to wake up, he knew he had to be sleeping. Suddenly an image floated around him. it mulitplied and swirled about. remy caught one and it turned into a photo in his hand. The photo was well done. It was of Rogue, his Rogue. He stroked the photo longingly. ::Rogue, ma chere::

The darkness faded and there was a light in its place. Remy blinked and found himself looking up at the ceiling of the med lab. Looking around, he noticed he was alone. Hurt filled him because Rogue wasn't there. He traded in his hospital gown for a pair of sweat pants from the closet. Sneaking around, the only person Remy passed by was Pete and a sleepy Kitty. Pete was stroking her back and whispering in her ear. Remy smiled and moved on. No one else seemed to be up. Turning down a hallway in the upper levels, he sensed a large amount of depression coming from one of the rooms. It was so strong it almost knocked him over. The door to the room was locked so being the theif he was, he picked the lock.

Remy looked around and found the crumpled form of Rogue. His arms found themselves around her. Her head shot up. Emerald eyes met red and black. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Remy was stunned for a second before returning the kiss. He moaned and Rogue decided to be bold. She plunged her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue slowly stroked his. He couldn't help it, he moaned again and began caressing her hips, causing Rogue to gasp. Her gasp let Remy take control. He kissed her harder and roughly. She gently ran her nails along the hair on the back of his neck and head, earning her a groan from the Cajun.

They broke for air. Remy's hands moved to Rogue's back. She pressed herself against him. Her tongue ran along his throat before, she kissed it. Heat shot through Remy; he grew harde than he already was. Rogue felt his erection press into her stomach. She smiled, it felt good having an effect on him. He leaned back, his back hitting the floor and bringing her down on top of him. She layed down on him fully and began kissing his bare chest. that almost took him over the edge.

Remy's hands stroked and rubbed everywhere on Rogue's body. she tried to continue kissing him but couldn't focus on anything but the heat and desire she felt. He couldn't take it anymore. In a matter of seconds, he had her shirt of and buried his head in her hair and kissed her shoulder blade. She smelled like vanilla and lavender which usually relaxed him, was making his desire grow. Remy couldn't help it, he loved everything about her. Rogue was his _belle sombre ange_.

Rogue's hand wrapped around his erection, it brought him out of his thoughts and allowed Remy to realize that both of them had lost all their clothes. He wanted to hear her moan his name some more but soon realized that having sex in one of the paded rooms was kinky but probably not the best choice. The clothes were gathered and remy tossed Rogue over his shoulder. She laughed in delight but quickly quieted down as they moved along the halls to his room instead of Rogue's since he'd snuck a lock in to keep John out.

Remy gently laid Rogue on the balck comforte with red stitchings. He gazed down at her lovingly and found how good she looked, flustered and in bed with him. A nagging thought kept popping up but was soon brudhed away by a searing kiss from his _amour_. Once again Remy LeBeau found himself lost in the touch and smell of Rogue, his Rogue. he deepened the kiss and got closer to her. she could feel him press against her abdomen. The feel of him against her made another pleasureable heat shot through her.

Rogue began returning the favors by kissing Remy'd earlobe. He gasped and groaned when she started nibbling on the lobe. All control he once held was lost. She flipped him over and straddled his hips, letting him slip slowly enter her. Rogue shivered in the ectasy Remy made her feel. Her hips ground against his in a tantalizingly slow pace. He groaned and caressed her hips hungreyly, trying to get her to go faster. She smiled and kissed his throat. Remy growled and kneeding her back earning him a gasp from her. He took the oopertunity to flip them over so Rogue was beneath him again.

"_Ma_ turn again _mon chere_. Mus' say dough, feels good bein' wit y',"Remy whispered in Rogue's ear, his hot breath making her want him more.

Remy reached between them and teased her by rubbing her just right. Rogue moaned and purred loudly. An idea hit him. He pulled out of rogue. She almost screamed her protests at him but his tongue quickly replace itself in her. Rogue gasped in surprise. she'd never had this done to her before, only dreamed of it. Remy sensed this and lapped at her hungreyly and hard. He didn't want to stop, he couldn't. To him, she tasted like a goddess. He wanted more and plunged his tongue into her faster. she soon came in his mouth and he happily sucked her clean.

Rogue tried to catch her breath. She stared into Remy's eyes and stroked the side of his face. Before he could even blink, she was kissing his hot head of his erection and he almost came then and there. Rogue took the whole length of him in her mouth. Remy groaned when she started sucking him. He felt his release get closer and closer. He pulled himself from her mouth. She looked up at her wondering what she'd done wrong. Chuckling, Remy kissed Rogue passionatly. She moaned and draped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing but soon he couldn't take it anymore. He gently slipped inside her again. She moved together with him. Remy groaned and increased the pace of his thrusts. Rogue came, screaming his name. Remy came soon after groaning hers as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan stood on the porch of the Insititue. He was on his sixth cigar. He knew what was happening in Gumbo's room and wanted to run up and gut him but the look on rogue's face when she'd been pried from the cajun's side still bothered him. All he could do was wait and pray his new found daughter would come to her senses. He growled as he smelled Mystique aproach him.

"What do ya want Raven," Logan asked numbly.

"I want to know how you feel about Rogue and her being your daughter," Raven answered while holding her breath.

"When I first met her I felt something for her, as if she was my own daughter. Turns out that she is mine. Its easy to love her. She's jus like me. and don't go thinking I forgive you. Don't know if I'll ever forgive ya." "I understand Logan. I hope you can one day forgive me."

Raven disapeared as quickly as she had apeared. Logan found a case of cold beer behind him and smirked. ::Same old Raven::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pietro carefully checked the library before entering. There was no one there. That made him happy considering wanda was still trying to kill him for what he did to Rita. Wanda came up quietly behind her twin. She smiled evilly and a nearby table glowed blue. He noticed and ucked just in time.

"Now-Wanda-it-wasn't-my fault-I-was-controled-by-Sinister-and-Mesmero-I-didn't-mean-to-kill-Rita,"Pietro said in his fast voice.

A blue light surronded Pietro and began to throw him about. When Wanda felt satisfied, she let go of him anf left him alone in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy stretched a little and wrapped his arms around Rogue, pulling her to him tightly. He kissed her hairline and a smile played on her lips. she snuggled close to him. Her head buried itself in his chest. The moonlight shone through his window at that moment. Remy's eyes got huge. the light made Rogue look even more beautiful than in the daylight. she was his dark angel.

He leaned into her ear and whispered."_Je t'aime mon amour_," Remy sighed. " Gambit be wit y' always."

Remy swiftly got out of bed without waking Rogue. He flipped out a card from his bedtable. It was the Queen of Hearts. he stuck the card on the pillow where his head once laid. a quick kiss was placed on her lips before he disapeared out the window. Remy landed on his feet with grace to reviel that of a cat. A glance was made at the window before he snuck into the garage where he kept his red and black racing bike.

Minutes later, Remy tore out of the garage with his torn rucksack on the back. He didn't make a sound. If he'd looked back at the window, he would have noticed Rogue standing in the window. She held the playing card in her hand and tears staining her cheeks.....

**THE END**

Mwhahaha...Thats the end of tje story. You all probably hate me now for making Remy leave. I might not make the sequel because only one person reviewed saying I should make one in a way. In the sequel, if I make it, why Remy left and such. I'll post an author's note with answers to the reviews of this chapter and if I'm making a sequel or not and when to expect the first chapter for those that want to know. Anyhoo...review please and don't kill me for making him leave, rant but no kill.


	9. Author's Note

All right I've decided. I know I said that'd I'd post the responses to your reviews but I'm going to wait and post them with the first chapter of the next story, which is going to be Green and Black. I should have the first chapter up the first week of January. It's a long wait but I want to get a few chapters of my other story out before I start this one, I always want to plan it better in hopes of not having as much writers block. Well until next time…


End file.
